Broken Hearts
by DreamStories999
Summary: It s afterneth the New Years party and Lucas has chosed. How will it affect the gang? Will everything be like before? Lucaya, Rucas and Joshaya. Let me know what you think of the story and what you want to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Rileys POV:

He choosed Maya, my brain can still not take it in. I thought he would pick me no offense to Maya but me and Lucas we have a story, a story I thought meant the same for him that it does for me. Apparently I was wrong cause he choosed Maya, of course she asked me if it was ok to date Lucas and of course I said that it was fine. She looked so happy when he told us that he wanted to be with Maya, she hid it fast for me but I saw it, I would sacrifice everything for Maya just so she would be happy. So I hid my pain when she asked if it was ok to date Lucas, cause I can´t and wont destroy Mayas happines.

Mayas POV:

I can´t believe he choosed me! I thought he would pick Riley, I relly did. I was so happy when he climbed in to Rileys room and told us he had choosed me. Of course I hid my happines for Rileys sake, I dident want to make it worse.

*Next day at school*

Rileys POV:

When I come to school I see the stand at Mayas locker they are holding hands and are talking, unfortanly for me my locker is beside Mayas. I dont have the energy to go up to them and watch the happy couple. I look around me and see Farkle and Zay stand in a safe distant from Maya and Lucas so I´m walking to them.

\- Hi! I say.  
\- Hi Riley.  
\- Hey sugar.

I´ve been used to zays nickname on me, I think it´s relly cute.

\- Can´t stand the happy couple either? Zay asks me.  
\- No, they are just to much right now, I say with a sad smile.  
\- I´m sorry Riley, Farkle says and hugs me.  
\- It´s ok, I have you dont I?  
\- You do sugar, Zay says and hugs me.

We hear the bell ring and we hurry to get to our class which is history, normally I like history, but today I just wish I never went to school. I know that Maya tries to get my attention but I relly dont have the energy to talk to her, so I ignore her. When the bell rings I hurry out from the room and goes to my locker to get my books and before Maya has a chance to catch up to me i´m gone to my other class which luckily for me Maya dosent have.

Mayas POV:

When I get out from the room Riley is gone, I know she is avoiding me but I dont know why. I slowly walk to my locker. After a while I feel another hand in mine I slowly turn around with tears in my eyes. Lucas looks at me and then he hugs me.

\- What´s wrong Maya? He whisper in my ear.  
\- Riley is ignoring me and I dont know why, I say with an low whisper.  
\- Do you want me to try talk to her?  
\- Would you do that for me? I ask.  
\- Of course I would, he says.  
\- When?  
\- Luckily for you I have the same class as her now.

We hear the bell ring and I quickly kiss him on the cheek and then I run to my class.


	2. One broken heart and one confused

Lucas POV:

When i come in to the classroom I see that there is a spot beside Riley. I sit down and glance at her. She is beautiful but there is something with Maya that Riley dosent have but I don´t know what it is.

\- Hi! I say.

No anwser. Why is she ignoring me?

\- Riley?

Still no anwser. After a while I give up, but I have a plan. When the bell rings Riley quickly gets up and walks out but I´m right behind her.

Rileys POV:

I feel a hand grip my wrist and turn me around. I look down on the ground.

\- Riley?

I don´t anwser him. I don´t want to talk to him. I try to escape but his grip just tightens.

\- Riley, look at me.

I refuse to look at him, why does he have to do this. Why can´t he just be happy with Maya? Do they have to hang out with me too.

\- Riley...Please look at me.

He takes his hand and lifts my chin, I refuse to look at him.

\- Riley... Why are you acting like this? He asks with a soft voice.

I slowly turn my head so that my eyes meet his. I have tears in my eyes but right now I don´t care. His grip on my has softned.

\- Please... Just leave me alone, I beg.

Then I turn around and run like my life depends on it. He is to shocked and confused to notice that i´m gone.

Mayas POV:

When the bell rings I run as fast as I can to my locker we dont have anymore lessons and me and Lucas was planning on go on a date. But I can´t see Lucas anywhere, I sit and wait in 15 minutes then I slowly walks home. 


	3. Sad Hearts

**Autors note: I´m gonna begin to make a: in the previous episode text. Please review what you think of the chapters and story and if you want me to continue with it, feel free to ask for things that you want to happen.**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _I feel a hand grip my wrist and turn me around. I look down on the ground._

 _\- Riley?_

 _I don´t anwser him. I don´t want to talk to him. I try to escape but his grip just tightens._

 _\- Riley, look at me._

 _I slowly turn my head so that my eyes meet his. I have tears in my eyes but right now I don´t care. His grip on my has softned._

 _\- Please... Just leave me alone, I beg._

 _When the bell rings I run as fast as I can to my locker we dont have anymore lessons and me and Lucas was planning on go on a date. But I can´t see Lucas anywhere, I sit and wait in 15 minutes then I slowly walks home._

* * *

Rileys POV:

I run home with tears in my eyes. Why did he pick Maya? I cry more when I realize that Maya is fun and exiting while i´m me, boring and goofy. When I get in to my room I just sit in my bay window, after a while my mom comes in.

\- How is it swetie?  
\- Ok, I guess.  
\- Just think like this honey, it´s his loss, you are a wonderful and beautidul girl.  
\- Thanks mom, I´m a little tired... Could you sit here a while? I ask.  
\- Of course swetie, I´m not gonna go anywhere.

I put my head on her lap and close my eyes.

Lucas POV:

I´m still confused when I get home, what´s wrong with Riley. She dosent want to hang out with me or Maya anymore, Maya is a mess without Riley, and to be honest I´m a mess too without Riley. Suddenly I remember that I was supposed to go on a date with Maya after school. I look at the clock and see that it´s too late too go out now. Shit, Maya must be pissed right now. I send a quick sorry to her and then I open the door and see that my mom is cooking.

\- Hello mom.  
\- Hi honey. How was school?  
\- Weird, Riley is avoiding me and Maya.  
\- Why?  
\- I don´t know. I have tried to talk to her but she dosent want to talk to me, and today she said that I was gonna leave her alone.  
\- You should respect her wish.

I feel my blood start to boil a little.

\- I can´t just ler her ignore me! I said angry.  
\- Lucas, you are a good boy, but I think Riley needs a little time for herself.  
\- I´ll try... I said slowly.

When I finish my meal I walk to my room. I pick up my phone and see that Maya hasn´t respond, I wonder how angry she is on me right now.

Mayas POV:

I hear my phone pling and take look at it, it´s from Lucas and everything that it says is sorry. I dont want to respond him, I´m not happy with him, he blew off our date without even tell me why. And Riley is still ignoring me, I get that she wants space and I would give it to her if she just told me why she wanted space. I send a message to Riley, I dont expect an anwser I just want to try to get her to talk to me.

 _Maya: Hi Pumpkin!_

I lay down in my bed and close my eyes. After a few minutes I hear a pling.

 _Riley: How was you´re first kiss with Lucas?_

I wonder why she ask me that and to be honest I´ve never kissed Lucas. I never wanted to kiss him, I think it would be gross to kiss Lucas if I would be honest.

 _Maya: Like fire._

I feel bad for lying to her but she would be wondering if I said the truth.

Rileys POV:

When I get Mayas anwser I feel sadder of course she would think their kiss was like fire. They are like fire, everything they do is like fire. I go to bed and try to fall asleep and wonder how tomorrow will be like. 


	4. Broken Hearts

**Autors note: Here is the fourth chapther I´m gonna try upload 1-2 chapters daily. I hope you enjoy it and please review, please comment on what you want gonna happen next. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- How is it swetie?_  
 _\- Ok, I guess._  
 _\- Just think like this honey, it´s his loss, you are a wonderful and beautidul girl._  
 _\- Thanks mom, I´m a little tired... Could you sit here a while? I ask._  
 _\- Of course swetie, I´m not gonna go anywhere._

 _I put my head on her lap and close my eyes._

 _\- I don´t know. I have tried to talk to her but she dosent want to talk to me, and today she said that I was gonna leave her alone._  
 _\- You should respect her wish._

 _I feel my blood start to boil a little._

 _\- I can´t just ler her ignore me! I said angry._  
 _\- Lucas, you are a good boy, but I think Riley needs a little time for herself._  
 _\- I´ll try... I said slowly._

 _Maya: Hi Pumpkin!  
_

 _Riley: How was you´re first kiss with Lucas?_

 _I wonder why she ask me that and to be honest I´ve never kissed Lucas. I never wanted to kiss him, I think it would be gross to kiss Lucas if I would be honest._

 _Maya: Like fire._

 _I feel bad for lying to her but she would be wondering if I said the truth._

* * *

Mayas POV:

When wake up next morning I feel exicted, I´m exicted to go to school. Riley responded to my text and that made me feel hopeful. I get up and get dressed then I write a note to my mom, whishing her a good day. Then I go to school.

* * *

When I get to school I see Riley with her locker, I go to mine which is besides Rileys.

\- Hi Riley! I say with an happy voice.

But I don´t get an anwser. My smile fades, we talked yesterday why is she ignoring me?

\- Riley is something wrong? I ask with concern in my voice.

She closes her locker with an slam. What´s going on with her?

\- Is something wrong? Is something wrong?! She suddenly yells.  
\- Yes something is wrong! I asked, or more begged to be left alone, but no one seems to care about  
what I want!  
\- Pumpkin, what´s wrong?  
\- Maya, I want to be left alone... Please just respect my wish.  
\- I would if you just would tell me why! Now I´m yelling too.  
\- Maybe I don´t want to tell you! She yells.  
\- We are best friends! You need to tell me!  
\- Maybe... I need a break from you... she says slowly.

My world stops, why does she want to take a break from me? What had I done?

\- Riley... You don´t mean that... I say with tears in my eyes.  
\- I do... Goodbye Maya... She has tears in her eyes too.

She turns around and leaves me alone with the whole school staring at me.

\- Just... Go back to you´re lifes. I say before I run to a bathroom.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I run away from Maya with tears streaming down my face. I hated to end our friendship but that was the only way to get left alone. I suddenly bumps into someone. I fall to the ground and don´t have the energy to get up.

\- Riley are you ok?

Lucas. Of course it was Lucas.

\- Yeah, I´m fine. I say and try to run away.  
\- You don´t look ok.  
\- I... Just want to be left alone.  
\- Riley what happend?  
\- I just need to be alone.  
\- Riley you can tell me.  
\- PLEASE! Can you leave me alone?! I yell with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Lucas POV:

\- PLEASE! Can you leave me alone?! She yells with tears streaming down her face.

I know in that moment that I not only pushed her too far I also dident take my moms advice and leave her alone.

\- I´m sorry Riley. I try to apologies.  
\- You are not sorry! She yells then she run away and leaves me shocked.

I try to find Maya and then I find her on a bathroom crying.

\- Maya what´s wrong?  
\- Why dident you tell me she wanted to be left alone? If you had then  
I would still have a best friend, or sort of. But we would still be best friends. She says with tears streaming down her face.

It takes awhile before I realize what she is saying.

\- You and Riley are not best friends anymore?! I say shocked.  
\- No she wants a break from me! Why dident you tell me?!  
\- I forgot, was all I got out.  
\- You forgot? You forgot?! Just like you forgot our date?!

Shoot, she was still angry about that.

\- I´m sorry Maya.  
\- Just... go please.

I slowly gets up and leave her alone.


	5. I love you

**Autors note:  
**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:  
_  
 _\- Is something wrong? Is something wrong?! She suddenly yells. **  
**_

 _\- Yes something is wrong! I asked, or more begged to be left alone, but no one seems to care about_  
 _what I want!_  
 _\- Pumpkin, what´s wrong?_  
 _\- Maya, I want to be left alone... Please just respect my wish._  
 _\- I would if you just would tell me why! Now I´m yelling too._  
 _\- Maybe I don´t want to tell you! She yells._  
 _\- We are best friends! You need to tell me!_  
 _\- Maybe... I need a break from you... she says slowly._

 _My world stops, why does she want to take a break from me? What had I done?_

 _\- Riley... You don´t mean that... I say with tears in my eyes._  
 _\- I do... Goodbye Maya... She has tears in her eyes too._

 _Lucas. Of course it was Lucas._

 _\- Yeah, I´m fine. I say and try to run away._  
 _\- You don´t look ok._  
 _\- I... Just want to be left alone._  
 _\- Riley what happend?_  
 _\- I just need to be alone._  
 _\- Riley you can tell me._  
 _\- PLEASE! Can you leave me alone?! I yell with tears streaming down my face._

 _\- I´m sorry Riley. I try to apologies._

 _\- You are not sorry! She yells then she run away.  
_

 _\- Maya what´s wrong?_  
 _\- Why dident you tell me she wanted to be left alone? If you had then_  
 _I would still have a best friend, or sort of. But we would still be best friends. She says with tears streaming down her face._

- _You and Riley are not best friends anymore?! I say shocked._

 _\- No she wants a break from me! Why dident you tell me?!_  
 _\- I forgot, was all I got out._  
 _\- You forgot? You forgot?! Just like you forgot our date?!_

 _\- I´m sorry Maya._

 _\- Just... go please.  
_

* * *

Farkles POV:

I exchange a look with Zay, we are both surprised, none of us thought something could tear Riley and Maya apart, but apparently Lucas could. Suddenly we hear a voice scream:

\- PLEASE! Can you leave me alone!?

Riley must have bumped into Lucas. I feel sorry for her, she gave up her love of her life and both Maya and Lucas are too stupid too notice that their best friend is hurt. I let out a sight, when will this end? I know how Riley feels, it´s pretty obvious, I also know how Lucas feel he does seem to like Maya but I have catch him stare at Riley more times than I can count. The only one that I don´t know how she is feeling is Maya. She does seem to be happy with Lucas, but what I know they have never kissed, they havn´t even hugged each other. The only thing Maya has done is kissed Lucas very fast on the cheek. She dosent seem to like him in a romantically way.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I´m so angry at Lucas, I don´t even know if this was his fault. But I need someone to blame, and he dident tell me that she wanted to be left alone. I sob, how did we end up like this? What went wrong? I slowly get´s up and walk to mr. Matthews classroom.

\- Hey! I need to go home, don´t expect me in class.  
\- Maya?  
\- Just... I need to clear my head.  
\- Maya?  
\- What?  
\- Can you fix it?

I slowly shake my head with tears in my eyes. I can´t fix this. My best friend wants a break from me. What can I do?

\- I´m sorry. That´s all I can get out.

Before I know it, he hugs me. I sob.

\- I just don´t know what to do.  
\- I´m gonna put a man on it, he promise me.  
\- Thank you.

Then I walk out and go home.

* * *

Lucas POV:

When I get out from the bathroom I search for Riley. I need to ask her things. When I searched through the whole school I walk to her place. I climb up and sits outside her bay window. She is lying in her bed and she looks very lonly. All I want to do is lie beside her. I knock on the window. I watch when she gets up to see who it is, when lies down again, I knock again.

\- Riley! Open the window.

She sights and gets up and open the window.

\- Thank you, I say with an smile.  
\- What do you want Lucas? She asks with an sight.  
\- I want to talk.  
\- Then talk.  
\- Or, it´s more a question. I say with an nervous smile.  
\- Fine, what do you want to ask? She says with another sight.  
\- What´s going on?  
\- I want space, I thought that was pretty obvious.  
\- Yeah, I get that but...  
\- But?  
\- You dont seem to want space from Farkle and Zay.

She crosses her armes and sights.

\- What´s going on Princess? I say with an smile.  
\- Don´t call me princess! She yells.  
\- You lost that ability when you picked Maya! You want to know the truth?!

I just nod, I´m surprised that she yells. That´s not her.

\- The truth is that I need time for myself to get used to you two as a couple. She says the last word with hurt in her eyes.

Suddenly I understand. I hurted Riley when I picked Maya. I understood that I hurted her. What I dident know was how much I hurted her. Apparently I lost my friendship with Riley just because I wanted something new. I stand up.

\- Riley... I say with an soft voice.  
\- Don´t.

But I don´t listen. I walk towards her and kiss her. It´s nothing like our first date. I hear fireworks in my head. She is the first to back away.

\- Why?  
\- I love you, is all that comes out.  
\- What?!  
\- I´m sorry, I try.  
\- Lucas... I think you should go... She says slowly.  
\- No Riley.  
\- Lucas.  
\- Fine.

I take a last look at her before I climb out. She looks shocked. What the hell is wrong with me?


	6. Christmas party! Part 1

**Authors note: Hi! I´m sorry that all the chapters are so short. I think that I´m gonna do 20 chapthers on this story and then make another story, and in that story they are older. Please comment if that would be an good idea. Thanks for all the nice comments! I relly like them, it get´s me motivated to continue on writing. Enjoy chapter six!**

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Maya?_  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- Can you fix it?_

 _I slowly shake my head with tears in my eyes. I can´t fix this. My best friend wants a break from me. What can I do?_

 _\- I´m sorry. That´s all I can get out.  
_  
 _\- What´s going on Princess? I say with an smile._  
 _\- Don´t call me princess! She yells._  
 _\- You lost that ability when you picked Maya! You want to know the truth?!_

 _\- The truth is that I need time for myself to get used to you two as a couple. She says the last word with hurt in her eyes._

 _Suddenly I understand. I hurted Riley when I picked Maya. I understood that I hurted her. What I dident know was how much I hurted her. Apparently I lost my friendship with Riley just because I wanted something new. I stand up._

 _\- Riley... I say with an soft voice._  
 _\- Don´t._

 _I walk towards her and kiss her. It´s nothing like our first date. I hear fireworks in my head. She is the first to back away._

 _\- Why?_  
 _\- I love you, is all that comes out._  
 _\- What?!_

 _\- Lucas... I think you should go... She says slowly._

 _What the hell is wrong with me?  
_

* * *

Rileys POV:

I sit in my bay window, I´m still shocked. What did Lucas just say to me? Oh Yeah, that he loves me! My feelings is a mixter with happy, shock and anger. How can he both kiss me and tell me that he loves me, when he is dating my best friend? Or my former best friend, I think with tears in my eyes. But I still care about Maya, and I would never hurt her.  
I hear my mom yell that it´s food and I walk down. When I get down uncle Josh is sitting at the table.

\- Uncle Josh!  
\- Riley!

He pulls me into a hug, I defently like Josh most of all my uncles.

\- Why are you here?  
\- I´m going on a school in a New York? He asks.  
\- Yeah, I know that, but why are you here here?  
\- Oh, you´re father invited me.  
\- I did, my father says.

We eat and talk. I´ve missed Josh, he is a lot of fun and he is very easy to talk to.

\- Riley, my mom says.  
\- Yeah?  
\- As you know we are hosting a christmas party tomorrow. She begins.  
\- Yeah?

If I´m gonna be honest, I had forgot about that, I even forgot that it´s christmas tomorrow.

\- We alredy invited Maya and Lucas, but we can tell them not to come.

For a minute I was gonna tell her that I dident want them to come. But then I thought.

\- It´s ok, it´s christmas.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yeah it´s ok.  
\- You are gonna be there right? I ask Josh.  
\- Of course I gonna be there.

* * *

Joshs POV:

I was on my way to ask Riley why she dident want Maya and Lucas to come, but then I saw Cory give me a look and just continued to eat my food. I looked forward to the party, in school I thought a lot about me and Maya. And I think that  
I´m ready to be her boyfriend. The gap between us wasent that big, I´ve seen much bigger gap between couples. And I think I love Maya.

* * *

*Next Day*

Mayas POV:

When the clock is two I get dressed and begin to walk to Rileys house. The party is starting three, but I usally gets there before to be with Riley. Without thinking I take my way up, and knock on the window. When I realize what I´ve done, I start to crawl backwards to go to the door. But then Riley actually opens the window!

\- Hi peaches, she says with an small smile.  
\- Pumpkin? I say hesitating.  
\- Shouldent you come in? It´s kind of cold outside.  
\- Yeah, sure. I´m still hesitating.  
\- Maya come now, will you.

I starts to crawl in.

\- Thank you pumpkin.  
\- Maya...  
\- I´m sorry! We both say in unision.

We both laugh.

\- Are we friends again? I ask her.  
\- Do you want to? I mean I treated you like crap.  
\- You dident, I did. I´m sorry that I dident see that you were hurt,  
I should have known.  
\- It´s ok peaches.  
\- I want to be friends again.  
\- Me too!  
\- Ring power! I yell.  
\- Ring power!  
\- Thunder!  
\- Lightning!

We laugh again and hug each other.

\- You want to head down, she asks.  
\- Yeah! Let´s go.


	7. Christmas party! Part 2

**Authors note: So here is an short chapter, I did it because some of you wanted an update. I will uptade tomorrow but on the afternoon maybe evning. We´ll see. Please Review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Uncle Josh!_  
 _\- Riley!_

 _\- Riley, my mom says._  
 _\- Yeah?_  
 _\- As you know we are hosting a christmas party tomorrow. She begins._  
 _\- Yeah?_

 _If I´m gonna be honest, I had forgot about that, I even forgot that it´s christmas tomorrow._

 _\- We alredy invited Maya and Lucas, but we can tell them not to come._

 _For a minute I was gonna tell her that I dident want them to come. But then I thought._

 _\- It´s ok, it´s christmas._

 _The gap between us wasent that big, I´ve seen much bigger gap between couples. And I think I love Maya._

 _\- Hi peaches, she says with an small smile._  
 _\- Pumpkin? I say hesitating._  
 _\- Shouldent you come in? It´s kind of cold outside._  
 _\- Yeah, sure. I´m still hesitating._  
 _\- Maya come now, will you._

 _\- Are we friends again? I ask her._  
 _\- Do you want to? I mean I treated you like crap._  
 _\- You dident, I did. I´m sorry that I dident see that you were hurt,_  
 _I should have known._  
 _\- It´s ok peaches._  
 _\- I want to be friends again._  
 _\- Me too!_  
 _\- Ring power! I yell._  
 _\- Ring power!_  
 _\- Thunder!_  
 _\- Lightning!  
_

* * *

Rileys POV:

When Maya and I get down, we see Josh talk to my grandpa, and she says:

\- Uncle Boing!  
\- Maya!  
\- What?  
\- I dident think you liked him?  
\- Who said that I dident like him?  
\- No one... but...  
\- But? But what I´m dating Lucas?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Yeah but that´s not going so good. I think I still likes Josh.  
\- Maya!  
\- What? He is handsome!

We hear the doorbell ring and Maya follows me to the door. Whe I open the door I see Lucas stand outside.

\- Oh, it was just you. Maya says and walks to Josh.

I turn to face Lucas.

\- Hey, he says.  
\- Hi.  
\- Hey.

I smile sofly towards him. We used to say hi like that to each other when we were an "unofficial thing" it was an long time ago. I gesture for him to come in.

\- Thanks for inviting me, he says and smiles.  
\- It´s christmas so...

I see Maya and Josh flirt with each other and I wonder what Maya is doing. She has a boyfriend! I look at Lucas who is looking at me. I give him a smile before I grab Maya and drags her up to my room.

\- What are doing? I ask.  
\- I should ask you that. She says.  
\- Maybe. But why are you flirting with the wrong person?

She frowns.

\- I´m not, she says slowly.  
\- You are! Lucas is you´re boyfriend!  
\- I´m not flirting with the wrong person because Josh is my boyfriend.  
\- What?! No! You are dating Lucas!  
\- Lucas and I broke up today before the party. He told me he likes you.

My eyes widned. He can´t like me. If he did he would have chosed me not Maya.

\- I know what you think, he told me everything. About the kiss and everything.  
\- I´m so sorry Maya.  
\- Relly? I have never liked Huckelyberry like that. You know what?

I shake my head.

\- I lied to you. When you asked me what my first kiss with Lucas felt like... I lied.  
\- I dont understand.  
\- I never kissed Lucas.  
\- But...  
\- When I thought of it, I wanted to puke.  
\- So... now what?  
\- Now... We go back to the party!

* * *

Lucas POV:

I wonder where Riley went. I´m starting to think that maybe it wasn´t an good idea to come. But then I see her walk down with Maya, they hug and then Maya walks to Josh and starts to flirt again. I look at Riley, she is so beautiful. Why dident I pick her? Oh yeah, because I´m stupid. I walk towards her.

\- Hey Riley?  
\- Yeah? She says as she turns around.  
\- Can we talk?  
\- Sure.

We walk up to her room and sits down in the bay window.

\- I´m sorry that I kissed you... I start but then I change my mind.  
\- Actually Lucas... She begins.  
\- No Riley. I need to say this. I´m not sorry that I kissed you or that I said that I love  
you because I do, I do love you and I like kissing you.  
\- Lucas...  
\- Riley. You are beautiful, and what I am sorry for is chosing Maya when I actually wanted you.  
\- Lucas... She tries again.  
\- Please. I love you, and I´m sorry. I say as I get up and starts walking towards the door.

She quikly drags me down back again.

\- Can you listen to me now? She asks me with an smile.

I just nod. I don´t want to hear her yell at me.

\- I love you too. She says.

When I don´t give her an reaction she gets worried.

\- Lucas? Did you hear me?

I shake my head, I did hear her but I´m so afraid that I´m dreaming and that it´s gonna end.

\- Lucas, I love you. She says and kiss me.

\- Relly?  
\- Relly. She smiles.


	8. Christmas party! Part 3

**Autors note: Hello! I´m gonna travel and I´m gonna be gone from friday to sunday. I should be able to post on Sunday when I get home, but unfortanly I can´t post on saturday or friday. Anyway please reviwe what you thought as usally and feel free to tell me what you want gonna happen next in the story! PS: I´m sorry that this chapter is so short, hopefully chapter nine is gonna be longer. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Uncle Boing!_

\- I dident think you liked him?

 _\- Who said that I dident like him?_  
 _\- No one... but..._  
 _\- But? But what I´m dating Lucas?_  
 _\- Yeah._  
 _\- Yeah but that´s not going so good. I think I still likes Josh._  
 _\- Maya!_  
 _\- What? He is handsome!_

 _\- Oh, it was just you. Maya says and walks to Josh._

 _I turn to face Lucas._

 _\- Hey, he says._  
 _\- Hi._  
 _\- Hey._

 _I smile sofly towards him._

 _I see Maya and Josh flirt with each other and I wonder what Maya is doing. She has a boyfriend! I look at Lucas who is looking at me. I give him a smile before I grab Maya and drags her up to my room._

 _\- What are doing? I ask._  
 _\- I should ask you that. She says._  
 _\- Maybe. But why are you flirting with the wrong person?_

 _She frowns._

 _\- You are! Lucas is you´re boyfriend!_  
 _\- I´m not flirting with the wrong person because Josh is my boyfriend._  
 _\- What?! No! You are dating Lucas!_  
 _\- Lucas and I broke up today before the party. He told me he likes you._

 _\- I know what you think, he told me everything. About the kiss and everything._  
 _\- I´m so sorry Maya._  
 _\- Relly? I have never liked Huckelyberry like that._

 _\- I never kissed Lucas._

 _\- Can we talk?_  
 _\- Sure._

 _\- I´m sorry that I kissed you... I start but then I change my mind._  
 _\- Actually Lucas... She begins._  
 _\- No Riley. I need to say this. I´m not sorry that I kissed you or that I said that I love_  
 _you because I do, I do love you and I like kissing you._  
 _\- Lucas..._  
 _\- Riley. You are beautiful, and what I am sorry for is chosing Maya when I actually wanted you._  
 _\- Lucas... She tries again._  
 _\- Please. I love you, and I´m sorry. I say as I get up and starts walking towards the door._

 _\- Can you listen to me now? She asks me with an smile._

 _I just nod. I don´t want to hear her yell at me._

 _\- I love you too. She says._

 _When I don´t give her an reaction she gets worried._

 _\- Lucas? Did you hear me?_

 _\- Lucas, I love you. She says and kiss me._

 _\- Relly?_  
 _\- Relly. She smiles._

* * *

Lucas POV:

Did Riley really just told me that she loves me back? I look at her, we are still sitting in the bay window. I look in to her beautiful brown eyes, and she looks in to my green eyes. We smile to each other. I´ve missed her beautiful smile. Suddenly she breaks the silence.

\- What are we?  
\- I don´t know. What do want us to be?  
\- I asked first, I want to hear what you want us to be.  
\- I want you to be my girlfriend.  
\- You do?  
\- You don´t?  
\- Yes, but...  
\- But I chosed Maya.

She nods.

\- I´m sorry Riley. But I still want you to be my girlfriend.  
Do you want to be my girlfriend?

She nods again and we kiss.

\- Do you want to head down? She asks with an smile.  
\- Of course.

We leave the room and I take her hand in mine.

* * *

Josh POV:

I look around to see where Riley went, I see her stand with Lucas. They are holding hands. Maya follows my look and she smiles when she sees her best friend stand and hold hands, with her crush. I take Mayas hand in mine.

\- I must say, you look really beautiful tonight.

She smiles and give me a kiss.

\- Well thank you handsome.

I kiss her. She blush.

\- What was that for?  
\- You are just amazing.

* * *

Mayas POV:

When I get home from the party the clock is around midnight. I lay down in my bed. I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend I actually love. I hope that tomorrow is gonna be just as great as this day. My last thought before I fall asleep is my kiss with Josh.


	9. One break up

**Authors note: I´m sorry Rucas shipper for this and the comming chapters, but dont lose hope, I hope that you will see what I want to do. This is NOT an Lucaya chapter, it´s just an plan I have. I decided that this is the first story of maybe three? Please comment what you want or what you think will happen and I see you guys tomorrow :)! **

_Previous on broken Hearts:_

 _\- What are we?_

 _\- I want you to be my girlfriend._

 _\- You don´t?_  
 _\- Yes, but..._  
 _\- But I chosed Maya._

 _She nods._

 _\- I´m sorry Riley. But I still want you to be my girlfriend._  
 _Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

 _\- I must say, you look really beautiful tonight._

 _She smiles and give me a kiss._

 _\- Well thank you handsome._

 _I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend I actually love._

 _My last thought before I fall asleep is my kiss with Josh.  
_

* * *

Rileys POV:

I wake up with an smile on my face, I decided that today is gonna be an great day! I pick my clothes carefully and the sits in the bay window to wait in Maya before I eat breakfast.

\- Pumpkin!  
\- Peaches! I say with an smile.  
\- Wow you are waiting on me, I didn´t expect that. She teases me.  
\- Well, I woke up and decided that today was gonna be a great day. I reply.  
\- Ok then, shall we eat?  
\- Of course!

We walk down, Josh went home to his dorm last night, so he isn´t here to eat breakfast with us. My mom and dad is sitting at the table and eating pancakes. I asume that Auggie has alredy eating.

\- Good morning girls. My father greets us.  
\- Morning. Maya says.  
\- Good morning, mum, dad. I say as I hug them both.

Maya smiles and Cory gives me an confused look.

\- What´s up with you?  
\- She loves live today, Maya anwsers.  
\- I do.  
\- Yeeah okay. Dad says.

We finish eating, then we say goodbye to my parents and walks to school.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I look at the art room, I can´t belive that they gonna destroy this room. I feel tears in my eyes, I sit down in a chair and starts to draw. I don´t know yet what it´s gonna be, I just close my eyes and let my feelings take the lead. I don´t know for how long I´ve been sitting here, but suddenly I hear that the door opens. I look towards it, it´s Lucas.

\- I thought that you may want an friend, he says.  
\- Thank you.

He hugs me.

\- I´m sorry that they gonna destroy this room Maya.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I´m on my way to the art room, cause I figured that Maya may want an friend. Suddenly my whole bodu freeze, Lucas is in the room with Maya. He is hugging her. That´s not so bad, friends hug each other, right? I´m on my way to open the door when I see Maya tur her face up to Lucas and kiss him. At first he just stands there, but then he respond. I feel my heart shatter. I havn´t been together with Lucas for an day and he alredy cheats. I feel tears stream down my face when I watch my best friend and my boyfriend make out in front of me. I take a picture on them and then I walk away.

* * *

Lucas POV:

When I´m outside Rileys window I knock, she turns her head towards the sound and go´s to open it. I´m still confused to why she wants to see me. But she dosn´t look happy.

\- Hi Riley! I say happy to see my girlfriend.  
\- I think we need to break up, she says simply.

My whole world shatters. Why is she saying that? I thought we were fine.

\- What? Why?  
\- Because you like Maya.  
\- Are you really gonna break up with me because you have a feeling  
that I like Maya?  
\- No, I´m gonna break up with you because I **know** that you like Maya. She says.

When I still look confused, she sights and show me a picture on her phone. I swallow, it´s me and Maya on the picture. It´s from when we made out in the art room today.

\- Riley, I´m so sorry... I begin.  
\- Save it, Lucas. I don´t want to hear you apologies for something that I saw that  
you enjoyed.  
\- It dident mean anything!  
\- I saw you!  
\- I´m sorry.  
\- Just... Go. We are done... She says tired.


	10. Cold Silence

**Autors note: I´m so sorry for following chapters, but I need drama. Everything will resolve eventually, just bare with me. As usally review what you thought of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _I wake up with an smile on my face, I decided that today is gonna be an great day!_

 _\- Good morning, mum, dad. I say as I hug them both._

 _Maya smiles and Cory gives me an confused look._

 _\- What´s up with you?_  
 _\- She loves live today, Maya anwsers._  
 _\- I do._  
 _\- Yeeah okay. Dad says._

 _I look at the art room, I can´t belive that they gonna destroy this room._

 _I sit down in a chair and starts to draw._

 _Suddenly I hear that the door opens. I look towards it, it´s Lucas._

 _\- I thought that you may want an friend, he says._

 _He hugs me._

 _\- I´m sorry that they gonna destroy this room Maya._

 _Suddenly my whole bodu freeze, Lucas is in the room with Maya. He is hugging her. That´s not so bad, friends hug each other, right? I´m on my way to open the door when I see Maya tur her face up to Lucas and kiss him. At first he just stands there, but then he respond. I feel my heart shatter._

 _I take a picture on them and then I walk away._

 _\- Hi Riley! I say happy to see my girlfriend._  
 _\- I think we need to break up, she says simply._

 _My whole world shatters._

 _\- Because you like Maya._  
 _\- Are you really gonna break up with me because you have a feeling_  
 _that I like Maya?_  
 _\- No, I´m gonna break up with you because I **know** that you like Maya. She says._

 _When I still look confused, she sights and show me a picture on her phone. I swallow, it´s me and Maya on the picture. It´s from when we made out in the art room today._

 _\- I´m sorry._  
 _\- Just... Go. We are done... She says tired.  
_

* * *

*Next day*

Rileys POV:

When I get to school I dont even bother to look at my locker, I know that Maya is waiting for me to explain why I was gone when she got to my room. Instead I walk to Farkle and Zay.

\- Hi guys.  
\- Hi Riley!  
\- Can I ask you a quiston sugar?  
\- Sure.  
\- Why dident you walk to Maya? You dident even look at her.  
\- Because she kissed Lucas.  
\- She did what? Zay asks.  
\- What!? Farkle yells.  
\- I´m so sorry Riley.  
\- I´m sorry too sugar.  
\- It´s ok. I´m just avoid both of them a while. I smile to them but it never reaches my eyes.

Farkle hugs me.

\- I´m so sorry.

* * *

Lucas POV:

I see Riley walk in, I see her walk straight to Farkle and Zay and don´t even bother to look at me or Maya. Not that I blame her, but I miss her. I see Farkle and Zay try to comfort and I see that she´s trying to act like everything is normal but she can´t hide her pain. I see Farkle hug her, and I want to walk up to them and hug her so badly. I look at Maya, she looks hurt, hurt that Riley dident even look at her and hurt because Riley is ignoring her.

 _Lucas: She knows, we broke up._

When she get´s my text, she looks at me, I see a mixter of emotions in her face: confusion, sadness and guilt. Then she looks at Riley, she looks even more guilty then. I know that she still dates Josh, I also know that she wouldent date Josh, if he knew what we did. I also know that Maya knows that, but I don´t know what she will do about it.

* * *

Farkles POV:

I feel so sorry for Riley, she and Lucas wasn´t even togehter for a day when he cheated. And Maya her best friend, I never thought Maya could do anything to hurt Riley, but apparently it wasn´t enough that Riley was he´s second pick. She hade to show her that he dident liek her. I shake my head, what a mess.

\- Let´s go Riles. I say.  
\- Yeah let´s go and have history.  
\- Ok.

We sit down in class, Riley looks destroyd, and her father looks at her confused.

\- Ok class, you´re asigment for today is fear.  
\- Ohhh. The class says.  
\- Yay. I say.  
\- You are gonna work in groups and tell each other what you´re fear is, and not just "I´m scared of the water"  
deep fear. The paring is Maya with Riley, and Lucas,Zay and Farkle.

I look at Rileys back, I wish I could see what she is feeling right now. When the bell rings she quikly get´s up and run out from the room.

\- Farkle! I hear voice yell.

I turn around.

\- And what do you want Lucas, I say with an cold voice.  
\- Look, I know I made a mistake, but we have a project.  
\- I know that.  
\- Should we meet at my place after school?  
\- Fine.

Then I leave.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I try to get Rileys attention the whole history class, but she ignores me. I feel so guilty, why did I kiss Lucas? I look at Lucas, he is looking at Riley, why did I destroy everything for them? They were so happy.

 _Maya: Should I come over after school?  
_ _Riley: K._


	11. Make up

_Previous on Broken Hearts:  
_  
 _\- Can I ask you a quiston sugar?_  
 _\- Sure._  
 _\- Why dident you walk to Maya? You dident even look at her._  
 _\- Because she kissed Lucas._

 _Farkle hugs me._

 _\- I´m so sorry._

 _I want to walk up to them and hug her so badly. I look at Maya, she looks hurt, hurt that Riley dident even look at her and hurt because Riley is ignoring her._

 _Lucas: She knows, we broke up._

 _When she get´s my text, she looks at me, I see a mixter of emotions in her face: confusion, sadness and guilt._

 _I know that she still dates Josh, I also know that she wouldent date Josh, if he knew what we did. I also know that Maya knows that, but I don´t know what she will do about it._

 _\- Ok class, you´re asigment for today is fear._  
 _\- Ohhh. The class says._  
 _\- Yay. I say._

 _The paring is Maya with Riley, and Lucas,Zay and Farkle._

 _I look at Rileys back, I wish I could see what she is feeling right now._

 _\- And what do you want Lucas, I say with an cold voice._  
 _\- Look, I know I made a mistake, but we have a project._  
 _\- I know that._  
 _\- Should we meet at my place after school?_  
 _\- Fine._

 _Then I leave._

 _Maya: Should I come over after school?  
_ _Riley: K.  
_

* * *

Lucas POV:

I´m nervous, I´m waiting on Farkle and Zay, normally I wouldn´t be nervous but since my mistake they are acting cold and I don´t blame them. I broke Rileys heart it´s hard to admit but I did, I did break Rileys heart. I hear a knock on the door and I run to open it.

\- Zay! Farkle! Come in!

They just nod and walks in.

\- Soo... I say and wonder what I should say.  
\- Why did you do it? Farkle suddenly blurts out.  
\- Why did I do what?  
\- Kiss Maya.  
\- Yeah, I wondered that too. Zay says.  
\- I dont know, can´t we just work on the project?  
\- You broke her you know.  
\- I know... I say with an low whisper.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I´m sitting in the bay window and I´m waiting for Maya to come. I dont look forward the time with Maya, but I guess my dad wants us to talk about what happend. I hear a knock on my window and I open the window.

\- Hi! Maya greets me.

I don´t anwser. I look away, I can´t look at her.

\- Riley I´m sorry that I kissed Lucas. She says with an sight.

I just nod. I don´t want ethier Maya or Lucas apologies.

\- Riley please, talk to me.  
\- Ok, you want me to talk to you?  
\- Yes.  
\- The only thing I want do is ask you a question.  
\- Ok? What do want to ask?  
\- Why?  
\- I dont know. She says with tears in her eyes.  
\- I never wanted to hurt you, I didn´t think, I was sad and lonley.  
It dident mean anything to me! Riley you have to belive me!  
\- Swear on ring power.  
\- I swear on ring power, that it dident mean anything.

She hugs me.

\- I´ve missed you honey.  
\- I´ve missed you too peaches.  
\- I swear this will never happen again.  
\- I belive you.  
\- Thank you.

* * *

Zays POV:

I study Lucas, he looks destroyed. Maybe he relly regrets it, maybe it didn´t mean anything for him.

\- He may tell the truth you know, I whisper to Farkle.

He just looks at me. Then he looks at Lucas and sights.

\- Fine. Swear on our friendship that it didn´t mean anything, and I might belive you.  
\- I swear on our friendship that it didn´t mean anything. And it will never happen again.  
\- It better wont.

I hug Lucas, I feel a little sorry for him.

\- It will be okay, you know. I promise him.

Lucas gives me a smile.

\- Thank you.

\- Ok! Let´s get started with this project! Farkle says.

We laugh and get started.

* * *

Lucas POV:

It´s in the middle of the night when I knock on Rileys window.

\- Lucas? She whispers.  
\- What are you doing here? In...

She looks at the clock.

\- two a.m?  
\- I needed to see you. I say.

I feel pretty dumb right now. She has no reason to let me stay. She can kick me out if she want to. Instead she does something that I really didn´t expect. She sits down in the bay window, and pats for me to sit down.

\- What do you want to talk about? She asks.  
\- Us.  
\- What about us? We broke up remember?  
\- Yeah, I want to try again.  
\- Are you kidding with me?! She asks with shock in her voice.  
\- You kiss Maya and then you wxpect me to take you back?

I shake my head.

\- No, I don´t expect you to take me back, but I figure you could atleast think about it.

I pause for a minute.

\- What makes it so hard for you to take me back? You didn´t hesitate so much with Maya.  
\- I´m just scared, she murmurs.  
\- I get that Riley. And I´m sorry that I made you scared. But I love you.

I take her hands in mine.

\- Please... Give me a chance... Give us a chance.

She looks at me for awhile. Shearches my face. After a while she nods to herself. Eventally she opens her mouth.

\- I do want to try again, but...  
\- But?  
\- But, if something like this happens again, I **will** let you go. You hear me?  
\- I do. And it will never happen again. I promise her.  
\- We´ll se. She says with an smile.

I kiss her.

\- Goodnight princess.  
\- Goodnight Lucas. 


	12. A party invitation and a doubting heart

**Autors note: Hi guys! I´m back with an new chapter! Sorry I din´t upload yesterday, my internet was having troubles and I got home late. Please review on what you thought of the chapter and please tell me what you want to happen :). Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:  
_  
 _\- Soo... I say and wonder what I should say._  
 _\- Why did you do it? Farkle suddenly blurts out._  
 _\- Why did I do what?_  
 _\- Kiss Maya._  
 _\- Yeah, I wondered that too. Zay says._  
 _\- I dont know, can´t we just work on the project?_  
 _\- You broke her you know._  
 _\- I know... I say with an low whisper._

 _\- Riley please, talk to me._  
 _\- Ok, you want me to talk to you?_  
 _\- Yes._  
 _\- The only thing I want do is ask you a question._  
 _\- Ok? What do want to ask?_  
 _\- Why?_  
 _\- I dont know. She says with tears in her eyes._  
 _\- I never wanted to hurt you, I didn´t think, I was sad and lonley._  
 _It dident mean anything to me! Riley you have to belive me!_  
 _\- Swear on ring power._  
 _\- I swear on ring power, that it dident mean anything._

 _She hugs me._

 _\- I´ve missed you honey._  
 _\- I´ve missed you too peaches._

 _\- Fine. Swear on our friendship that it didn´t mean anything, and I might belive you._  
 _\- I swear on our friendship that it didn´t mean anything. And it will never happen again._  
 _\- It better wont._

 _\- Lucas? She whispers._  
 _\- What are you doing here?_

 _\- What do you want to talk about? She asks._  
 _\- Us._  
 _\- What about us? We broke up remember?_  
 _\- Yeah, I want to try again._  
 _\- Are you kidding with me?! She asks with shock in her voice._  
 _\- You kiss Maya and then you expect me to take you back?_

 _\- What makes it so hard for you to take me back? You didn´t hesitate so much with Maya._  
 _\- I´m just scared, she murmurs._  
 _\- I get that Riley. And I´m sorry that I made you scared. But I love you._

 _\- I do want to try again, but..._  
 _\- But?_  
 _\- But, if something like this happens again, I **will** let you go. You hear me?_  
 _\- I do. And it will never happen again. I promise her._  
 _\- We´ll se. She says with an smile._

 _I kiss her._

* * *

Lucas POV:

When I wake up next morning I feel exited. I´m so happy Riley wanted to give me another chance, give us another chance. I get dressed and then walk down to eat breakfast. When I get down I see my mom sit at the table and is eating pancakes.

\- Good morning swetie! There´s pancakes on the table for you.  
\- Thank you mom.  
\- Did you sleep well?  
\- Fantastic.

She raises an eyebrow.

\- That´s great. Is all that she says.

I´m grateful that she dosn´t ask more after that. It would be hard to explain why I snuck out of the house in 2 a.m. I finish my meal then I hurry to school. When I get to school I see Riley talk to Maya, Farkle and Zay. I walk towards them when suddenly a hand grip my waist and turns me around.

\- Hi Lucas.

I groan, and desperatly hope that Riley isn´t looking. What did Missy want from me?

\- Hey. I say uninterested.

\- I´m having a party on friday, do you want to come?  
\- No thanks Missy.

I remove her hand and walk to my friends.

\- Hi guys.  
\- What did Missy want? Maya wonders.  
\- She has a party on friday, and she asked if I wanted to come. I said no.

I see Riley relax beside me, I take her hand. She looks at me and smiles.

* * *

Rileys POV:

When I get home from school I hurry to my room and sit down in my bay window. After an hour Maya climbs trough the window.

\- Sup?  
\- Maya?

I´ve been sitting here for a while and been thinking about Lucas, when Maya finally comes I´m stressed out.

\- Yes honey?  
\- What if Lucas dosn´t like me?

She sights.

\- Really Riley? Why do you doubt he´s feelings?  
\- Because he was invited to Missys party.  
\- But he said no, she reminds me.

I bit my lip. She´s right, he did turned Missy. She hugs me.

\- Look honey, you have nothing to be worried about. Lucas loves you.  
\- Ok. Are you staying for dinner?  
\- Of course.

We sit and talk for hours until my mom says that it´s time for dinner. We walk down and see my dad, my mum, my brother and... Uncle Josh.

\- Uncle Josh! I scream and run to hug him.  
\- Riley!  
\- Josh! Maya screams.  
\- Maya!

He hugs her. They both looks happy to see each other.

\- Why are you here? I wonder.  
\- I missed my family.  
\- We all missed you.

We talk and eat and after the dinner Maya decides to sleep over. We just talk for hours, when the clock is 12 we decide to go to bed.

* * *

Joshs POV:

I´m lying on the couch and I´m trying to sleep. After a while I decide to get some water, I´m sitting at the table and thinking when I hear steps. I turn my head towards the sound. After a while Maya walks in, she stops when she see´s me.

\- Can´t sleep? I ask.

She shakes her head, all I can think about is that she´s so gorgeous.

\- You?  
\- Nope. You want some water?  
\- Ok.

I walk to the fridge and takes out an bottle of water, that I hand her.

\- Thanks.  
\- Anything for my girl.

She blush and looks down on her feet.

\- You know I havn´t said how much I love you. I say with an smile.

She snapps her head up when she hears the word love. I look at her with an nervous smile. It was all up to Maya, either she wanted me or not. Then after five minutes that feels like five hours she smiles back.

\- I love you too. She says with an soft voice.

I run to her and pick her up and spins her around, I´m so happy. She laughs.

\- Josh!

I kiss her with passion.

\- You want to sleep with me on the couch.  
\- Yeah... And see the faces of the whole family when they found us?  
No thanks. I think I´m gonna head back to Riley.  
\- Ok!

I kiss her again. She giggles.

\- Okay, I need to go now, Josh.  
\- Fine, see you tomorrow.  
\- See you tomorrow.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I woke up when Maya get´s up, but I don´t follow her. I try to sleep. After a while I give up. I pick up my phone and search for Lucas name. I find it and send a text.

 _Riley: Hey! Are you up?_

I´m waiting a long time but I don´t get an respond. I sight put down my phone and try to sleep. My last thought before I fall asleep is Lucas, and I wonder why he didn´t respond.


	13. Are we okay?

_Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Did you sleep well?_  
 _\- Fantastic._

 _She raises an eyebrow._

 _\- That´s great. Is all that she says._

 _I´m grateful that she dosn´t ask more after that. It would be hard to explain why I snuck out of the house in 2 a.m. I finish my meal then I hurry to school. When I get to school I see Riley talk to Maya, Farkle and Zay. I walk towards them when suddenly a hand grip my waist and turns me around._

 _\- Hi Lucas._

 _\- Hey. I say uninterested._

 _\- I´m having a party on friday, do you want to come?_  
 _\- No thanks Missy._

 _\- What did Missy want? Maya wonders._  
 _\- She has a party on friday, and she asked if I wanted to come._

 _\- Sup?_  
 _\- Maya?_

 _\- Yes honey?_  
 _\- What if Lucas dosn´t like me?_

 _She sights._

 _\- Really Riley? Why do you doubt he´s feelings?_  
 _\- Because he was invited to Missys party._  
 _\- But he said no, she reminds me._

 _\- Uncle Josh! I scream and run to hug him._  
 _\- Riley!_  
 _\- Josh! Maya screams._  
 _\- Maya!_

 _He hugs her. They both looks happy to see each other._

 _After a while Maya walks in, she stops when she see´s me._

 _\- Can´t sleep? I ask._

 _She shakes her head, all I can think about is that she´s so gorgeous._

 _\- You?_  
 _\- Nope. You want some water?_

 _\- Thanks._  
 _\- Anything for my girl._

 _She blush and looks down on her feet._

 _\- You know I havn´t said how much I love you. I say with an smile._

 _She snapps her head up when she hears the word love. I look at her with an nervous smile. It was all up to Maya, either she wanted me or not. Then after five minutes that feels like five hours she smiles back._

 _\- I love you too. She says with an soft voice._

 _I run to her and pick her up and spins her around, I´m so happy. She laughs._

 _\- Josh!_

 _I kiss her with passion._

 _\- I think I´m gonna head back to Riley._  
 _\- Ok!_

 _I kiss her again. She giggles._

 _\- Okay, I need to go now, Josh._

 _I woke up when Maya get´s up, but I don´t follow her._

 _Riley: Hey! Are you up?_

 _I´m waiting a long time but I don´t get an respond. I sight put down my phone and try to sleep. My last thought before I fall asleep is Lucas, and I wonder why he didn´t respond.  
_

* * *

Lucas POV:

I wake up at seven. I look at my phone.

\- Damn it! I swore.

Riley had texted me during the night and I hadn´t see´n it because I had slept. I wondered how worried Riley was. I got dressed and jumped over breakfast. I hadn´t time to eat today.

\- Bye mom! I yelled.  
\- Shouldn´t you eat?  
\- I don´t have time. Love you!  
\- Ok. Love you too! Bye!

I run to the subway, when I get there I see that my train is waiting for me. I quikly get on it. I let out a breath of relief. When I get to school, I see that Riley is sitting alone outside. I sneak behind her and cover her eyes with my hands.

\- Guess who?  
\- Oh! This is simple. It´s Lucas, I recognise you´re voice.

I walk to her.

\- I´m sorry that I didn´t respond to you´re text last night. I begin.  
\- It´s okay Lucas. No harm done.  
\- Maybe not but I still want to apologise. I didn´t see or hear it.

She smiles softly, but then she get´s nervous.

\- May I ask what you did?

I chuckle a little.

\- I, um, I slept.  
\- You sleep that heavy?  
\- Apparently, I didn´t know that myself.

I kiss her gently.

\- I love you princess.  
\- I love you too Lucas.

We hear the bell ring, and I take her hand and kiss her.

\- Shall we?

She giggles.

\- Of course.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I sit in history and listen to Mr. Matthews while I´m trying to keep myself awake. I´m so tired. And it´s not because of Mr. Matthews. I didn´t get so much sleep last night. When I got back to bed I tried to sleep but I couldn´t, so it ended with me lying awake most of the night thinking about Josh. I sight and look at the clock. I want to go home and sleep so bad. When the class finally is over I run to my locker to get my things and go home. Suddenly my phone vibrates. I pick it up and look at it.

 _Josh: I was thinking a date tomorrow.  
_ _Maya: I´m in! Looking forward! ;)_

I say goodbye to Riley and then I run home. I fall asleep as soon as my head touches my pillow.

* * *

Rileys POV:

Lucas decided to come home with me today. We took the window way in. We sat in the bay window and just talked, one of the things we did best. I was tired and I rested my head on his chest. He played with my hair.

\- Do you love me? He suddenly asks.

I´m confused by the qustion.

\- With all my heart. I anwser.

We sit in quiet for a while.

\- Lucas? I ask carefully.  
\- Uh?  
\- Why did you ask? I ask him while I carefully sit up.

He dosn´t look at me when he anwser me.

\- I wanted to make sure what you where feeling.  
\- Lucas.  
\- Ok! Fine. I´m having second thoughts.

He is still dosn´t looking at me. What did he mean that he had second thoughts?

\- Are you doubting us? I ask slowly, almost whispering.  
\- I don´t know. Can... Can we just go back and pretend I didn´t say anything?

I try to get him to look at me.

\- Lucas look at me.

He looks at me.

\- It´s okay if you don´t love me or want to date me. I begin.

My heart is shattering when I´m talking.

\- But it would be nice if you would talk to me instead of pretend to love me.  
\- But I do love you.  
\- Lucas... I´m confused. Do you regret being with me?  
\- No...  
\- Then what´s the problem?!  
\- I´m not good for you. He says and a tear slip through his eye.  
\- What?  
\- I´m bad. You know that! When I see other guys talk and flirt with you  
I want to kill them Riley!  
\- But you wont, because that´s not who you are anymore.  
\- But what if. He says and turns his head away.

I turn his head gently and kiss him carefully.

\- You wont. I say again.

I hug him, and I take in his smell. It smelled like the forest. How could I survive without him?

\- You... are the best thing that has ever happend to me Lucas.  
\- I´m sorry. I says in a low whisper.  
\- It´s okay, we´re okay.

He kiss me before he turns to the window.

\- We are okay right? I ask nevously.  
\- Yes, thanks to you. He says and places a gently kiss on my lips.  
\- Goodnight Lucas. I love you.  
\- Goodnight Riley, I love you too.

Then he leaves me alone sitting in the bay window.


	14. Regretting?

**A/n: Hi guys! I´m back with chapters! I´m sorry about my grammer, I´m not from England or some english-spoken country. That´s why I might write some weird sentences. I´m truly sorry about that, but I´m trying to get better, improve myself, and my grammer :). As usally please let me know what you thought of the chapters and what you think of the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _When I get to school, I see that Riley is sitting alone outside. I sneak behind her and cover her eyes with my hands._

 _\- Guess who?_  
 _\- Oh! This is simple. It´s Lucas, I recognise you´re voice._

 _\- I´m sorry that I didn´t respond to you´re text last night. I begin._  
 _\- It´s okay Lucas. No harm done._  
 _\- Maybe not but I still want to apologise. I didn´t see or hear it._

 _She smiles softly, but then she get´s nervous._

 _\- May I ask what you did?_

 _I chuckle a little._

 _\- I, um, I slept._

 _I kiss her gently._

 _\- I love you princess._  
 _\- I love you too Lucas._

 _We hear the bell ring, and I take her hand and kiss her._

 _\- Shall we?_

 _She giggles._

 _\- Of course._

 _I didn´t get so much sleep last night. When I got back to bed I tried to sleep but I couldn´t, so it ended with me lying awake most of the night thinking about Josh._

 _Suddenly my phone vibrates. I pick it up and look at it._

 _Josh: I was thinking a date tomorrow.  
Maya: I´m in! Looking forward! ;)_

 _I say goodbye to Riley and then I run home. I fall asleep as soon as my head touches my pillow._

 _I was tired and I rested my head on his chest. He played with my hair._

 _\- Do you love me? He suddenly asks._

 _I´m confused by the qustion._

 _\- With all my heart. I anwser._

 _We sit in quiet for a while._

 _\- Lucas? I ask carefully._  
 _\- Uh?_  
 _\- Why did you ask? I ask him while I carefully sit up._

 _He dosn´t look at me when he anwser me._

 _\- I wanted to make sure what you where feeling._  
 _\- Lucas._  
 _\- Ok! Fine. I´m having second thoughts._

 _\- Are you doubting us? I ask slowly, almost whispering._

 _\- I don´t know. Can... Can we just go back and pretend I didn´t say anything?_

 _\- Lucas look at me._

 _\- It´s okay if you don´t love me or want to date me. I begin._

 _My heart is shattering when I´m talking._

 _\- But it would be nice if you would talk to me instead of pretend to love me._  
 _\- But I do love you._  
 _\- Lucas... I´m confused. Do you regret being with me?_  
 _\- No..._  
 _\- Then what´s the problem?!_  
 _\- I´m not good for you. He says and a tear slip through his eye._  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- I´m bad. You know that! When I see other guys talk and flirt with you_  
 _I want to kill them Riley!_  
 _\- But you wont, because that´s not who you are anymore._  
 _\- But what if. He says and turns his head away._

 _I turn his head gently and kiss him carefully._

 _\- You wont. I say again._

 _I hug him, and I take in his smell. It smelled like the forest. How could I survive without him?_

 _\- You... are the best thing that has ever happend to me Lucas._  
 _\- I´m sorry. I says in a low whisper._  
 _\- It´s okay, we´re okay._

 _He kiss me before he turns to the window._

 _\- We are okay right? I ask nevously.  
_

* * *

Joshs POV:

Next day when I´m in school I get more and more nervous as it gets closer to my date with Maya, when the bell rings I hurry to my locker to get my things and then go home to prepare myself. But when I get to my locker I see a girl stand at it.

\- Hey, who are you? I ask.

She turns around, she looks beautiful I can´t deny that. But I think Maya is way more beautiful than this girl can ever be.

\- Oh, hi. You´re Josh right?  
\- Yes?  
\- I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffe or something?  
\- No thanks. I alredy have plans.

She leaves a little bit disappointed. I feel a little bit guilty but I shake it off. I grab my things then I hurry home. When the clock is almost five I drive to Rileys house to pick up Maya. I buzz, and Riley let`s me in. When I knock on the door I take a deep breath to clear my head. I hear the door open and I look up. I quikly find Maya, she looks stunning.

\- Wow. Is all I get out.  
\- Really? Thay´s all you can say about her? Riley asks.

I glance at her.

\- You look amazing Maya.  
\- Thank you, you dont look bad yourself.

I smile and offer her my hand.

\- Shall we?

She smiles.

\- Ok.

* * *

Rileys POV:

I feel a little bit lonley when I see my best friend disappear with my uncle. I know that she will love her date. My uncle has been planning this for weeks to make it perfect. I walk to my room to read a book and as I lay in my bed, I hear a knock on my window. I turn to see who it is. It´s Lucas.

\- Hey.  
\- Hi. I say and smiles.

He climbs in.

\- What are you doing here?  
\- What? I´m not allowed to see my girlfriend?

I blush and shakes my head.

\- No, it´s not that. I just wondered how you could possibly know that I didn´t have plans tonight.  
\- Oh, I know my girl.  
\- What were you reading?

I blush.

\- Twilight. I murmur.  
\- I´m sorry?  
\- Twilight. I say and then I blush again.  
\- Oh, I know I just wanted to hear you say it again. He says as he pulls me into a hug.  
\- Hey! I slap his chest.

* * *

Lucas POV:

I laugh as she slaps my chest, she is so adorable.

\- You are too cute. I whisper in her ear.

She turns her head to face me to reply, but as she opens her mouth my lips meets hers. After a while we pull away. I look at her. Her chocolate brown eyes meets my emerald green. We just stare at each other for a long time then she puts her head on my lap and I start to play with her hair.

\- You don´t regret asking me out right? She asks me.

I stop playing with her hair for a while, I know that she is refering to my comment last time I was in her room.

\- Of course I don´t regret that. Look... I said a stupid thing last time, and if I could I would  
go back in time to stop myself from saying that. Riley, I love you with my whole heart.  
\- I love you too Lucas.  
\- Do you want to go to bed?

She bites her lip while she is thinking, a habit she has.

\- Ok.

She waits for me to climb out, but when I´m not moving, she shifts leg uncomfortably.

\- Are you gonna leave or something? She finally asks me.  
\- Nope.

After a few minutes, she gives up and climbs in to bed. I climb after and embrace her. She sights but I feel her relax. I close my eyes and fall asleep, as I´m hugging Riley.


	15. Date part 1

**A/N: I´m gonna start writing lines with more space between them, that makes the chapters a little longer. And it might be easier to read. I might take it a way in the futere, who knows. Comment on what you think is best, space between the lines or no space. Enjoy!**

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Oh, hi. You´re Josh right?  
_  
 _\- Yes?  
_  
 _\- I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffe or something?  
_  
 _\- No thanks. I alredy have plans._

 _She leaves a little bit disappointed. I feel a little bit guilty but I shake it off. I grab my things then I hurry home._

 _\- Wow. Is all I get out.  
_  
 _\- Really? Thay´s all you can say about her? Riley asks._

 _I glance at her._

 _\- You look amazing Maya.  
_  
 _\- Thank you, you dont look bad yourself._

 _I smile and offer her my hand._

 _\- Shall we?_

 _She smiles._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Hey.  
_  
 _\- Hi. I say and smiles._

 _He climbs in._

 _\- What are you doing here?  
_  
 _\- What? I´m not allowed to see my girlfriend?_

 _\- What were you reading?_

 _I blush._

 _\- Twilight. I murmur.  
_  
 _\- I´m sorry?  
_  
 _\- Twilight. I say and then I blush again.  
_  
 _\- Oh, I know I just wanted to hear you say it again. He says as he pulls me into a hug.  
_  
 _\- Hey! I slap his chest._

 _\- You are too cute. I whisper in her ear._

 _She turns her head to face me to reply, but as she opens her mouth my lips meets hers._

 _Her chocolate brown eyes meets my emerald green. We just stare at each other for a long time then she puts her head on my lap and I start to play with her hair._

 _\- You don´t regret asking me out right? She asks me._

 _I stop playing with her hair for a while, I know that she is refering to my comment last time I was in her room._

 _\- Of course I don´t regret that. Look... I said a stupid thing last time, and if I could I would_  
 _go back in time to stop myself from saying that. Riley, I love you with my whole heart.  
_  
 _\- I love you too Lucas.  
_  
 _\- Do you want to go to bed?_

 _She bites her lip while she is thinking, a habit she has._

 _\- Ok._

 _She waits for me to climb out, but when I´m not moving, she shifts leg uncomfortably._

 _\- Are you gonna leave or something? She finally asks me.  
_  
 _\- Nope._

* * *

Mayas POV:

When we arrive to our destination, Josh makes me cover my eyes with an band. He leads me to the place for our date. After a few minutes we arrive.

\- Are we there yet? I ask.

\- A few steps more. He reply.

I take a few more steps then I stop. I wait for him to take off the band. When it´s been a while I start to be unpatient. Where is he?

\- Josh? I call.

No anwser.

\- Josh?! Are you still out there?

Suddenly I hear a laugh.

\- What´s wrong Maya? You alredy miss me?

\- Yeah, I can´t see a damn thing, and I have no idea where we are. So I kind of need you.

\- Yeah, I´m gonna take this off. Okay?

I nod, I´m happy to be released from the band. When he takes off the band I see forest all around me. In the middle of everything a small wooden table and two chairs are waiting. On top of the table a bottle of what I think is campange and two dishes. I gasp.

\- Do you like it? Josh asks.

\- I love it! It´s perfect. You know you didn´t have to do this. I didn´t expect  
this from you.

\- Well, you are worth it. He smiles towards me.

* * *

Lucas POV:

When I wake up I look at the clock, it´s 12 p.m. I sit up, it takes awhile before I understand where I am. Riley is sleeping besides me. She looks so peaceful, I carefully climb out from the bed to walk home. But apperntly I wasn´t that careful, because Riley sit´s up.

\- Where are you going?

\- Home.

\- In... 12 p.m?

\- Well, I wasn´t supposed to fall asleep.

\- Ok...

She just sit´s there, I can see in her eyes that she´s disappointed. I don´t know if it´s a good time to say Goodnight and bye. But I don´t want to be rude and just walk.

\- Soo...

\- It´s okay to go Lucas.

I just look at her. It wasn´t okay to go, and she knew it.

\- Look... I start as I sit down on the bed.

\- You can go. She says again.

\- I don´t want to go. But I have a family.

\- I know that. And I keep telling you that it´s okay to go.

I pick up my phone.

 _Lucas: I´m sleeping over at Rileys. Love you._

 _Mom: Ok sweetie. Love you._

I look at Riley. Her sweet chocolate eyes is alredy looking at me.

\- Are we gonna go back to bed or what? I ask her.

She looks confused. I show her my phone and I see her smile while she´s reading. When she´s done she´s looking at me, searching in my eyes to see if I really want this.

\- Ok! She says with an smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this so short, I litterly have no inspiration to this story. I have a plans and everything to the second story if you want a second. I can´t wait to this story to be over. I´m gonna write a second part, but it´s up to you if you want it :).**


	16. Date part 2

**Autors note: Hi guys sorry that it´s been so long since I updated. But I just don´t feel motivated to write anymore. I´m working so hard to write a story that you like but I don´t get any respond. I´m soon done with the first part in the serie, but I will not upload part two Breaking if you don´t want to read my stories anymore. I want to know if you like the story or not, and if you don´t like it I will not update it anymore. I´m gonna post part two Breaking if at least five people want part two Breaking.**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Are we there yet? I ask._

 _\- A few steps more. He reply._

 _I take a few more steps then I stop. I wait for him to take off the band. When it´s been a while I start to be unpatient. Where is he?_

 _\- Josh? I call._

 _No anwser._

 _\- What´s wrong Maya? You alredy miss me?_

 _\- Yeah, I can´t see a damn thing, and I have no idea where we are. So I kind of need you._

 _I gasp._

 _\- Do you like it? Josh asks._

 _\- I love it! It´s perfect. You know you didn´t have to do this. I didn´t expect_  
 _this from you._

 _\- Well, you are worth it. He smiles towards me._

 _\- Where are you going?_

 _\- Home._

 _\- In... 12 p.m?_

 _\- Well, I wasn´t supposed to fall asleep._

 _She just sit´s there, I can see in her eyes that she´s disappointed. I don´t know if it´s a good time to say Goodnight and bye. But I don´t want to be rude and just walk._

 _\- Soo..._

 _\- It´s okay to go Lucas._

 _I just look at her. It wasn´t okay to go, and she knew it._

 _\- Look... I start as I sit down on the bed._

 _\- You can go. She says again._

 _\- I don´t want to go. But I have a family._

 _\- I know that. And I keep telling you that it´s okay to go._

 _\- Are we gonna go back to bed or what? I ask her._

 _She looks confused. I show her my phone and I see her smile while she´s reading. When she´s done she´s looking at me, searching in my eyes to see if I really want this._

 _\- Ok! She says with an smile.  
_

* * *

Josh POV:

I look at her while she´s eating, she looks so cute. Eventually she notice that I stare, and she looks at me with confused eyes.

\- What?  
\- You just look so beautiful.

She blush and looks down at her hands. She looks so perfect. She suddenly looks up.

\- Why did you want to be with me suddenly?  
\- I´ve been thinking a lot in college about you, I realized I didn´t like seeing you with other boys. I asked one of my friends about it, and she said I was jealous. I then understood that I liked you and that I wanted to make sure no one else toke you.

She smiles her beautiful smile. And I feel a strong passion towards her. I don´t know how I didn´t realize that I loved her before. We sit and talk for another hour then we talk a moon walk. We hold hands and everything is perfect. When I´ve drived her home we just stare at each other for awhile.

\- I had a really great time. She says with an smile.  
\- You know what? I did too.

I lean in to kiss her and she mets me half way. It´s just an small kiss, but it´s filled with passion and love.

\- Goodnight Maya.  
\- Goodnight Josh.

She walks away and I walk to my car, I get in and stare at her as she walk in to her house. She stopes and turns around when she reaches the door, she smiles and waves, and I return it. I watch her get in and with a smile on my lips I start to drive home, the whole ride back home my thoughts are focused on Maya.

* * *

Rileys POV:

When I wake up I see that the clock is around 7.a.m, I look around me but I can´t find Lucas. I assume that he left, I feel a little disappointed but I know that he can´t stay here and let my dad see us. I smile when I imagine the face my dad would do if he saw us in bed togehter. I slowly get´s up, I´m not in a rush I will have plenty of time getting ready for school. When I´m dressed and fixed I´m walking down to the kichten, my mom has made some pancakes. While I´m eating Maya walks through the door.

\- Sup losers! She greets us.  
\- Maya!  
\- Hello Maya want some pancakes? My mother asks her.  
\- Okay!

When we´re done we say goodbye to my family and start to walk to school. As soon as we are out in the cold december air, I start to ask her questions.

\- How was you´re date with Josh?  
\- It was okay. She says nonchalant.  
\- Maya! Tell me! I want to know.  
\- Okay. It was amazing! We ate outside on woddentable in the forest adn then we toke a walk in the moonlight!

She sounds really happy, and it makes me happy that she is happy with Josh.

\- It sounds amazing Maya.

She turns to me and smiles. Her eyes have a sparkle I havn´t seen before and she looks happy.

\- It was Riles.

We continue to walk to school in an comfortable silence. When we arrive we see the boys talk in a corner of the hall. We get our stuff from our lockers then we walk up to the boys.

\- Hey! Lucas greets us but he´s looking at me.  
\- Hi! I respond.

Maya rolls her eyes.

\- Hey! Lucas says again.

I see Farkle and Zay roll their eyes, and I smile to myself. Lucas takes my hand and we leave our friends to walk to our class togehter.

\- You know, I liked sleep togehter.  
\- Yeah it was nice.

I rest my head on his shoulder as we walked, I love to be able to do this, be open with my love to Lucas. When we arrive to our classroom I give him a quick kiss then we seperate, and walk towards our spots. We sit far away from each other and that sucks cause I´m not as good at math as Lucas is. I quickly pick up my phone from my bag and start to typ.

 _Riley: Hi! :)  
Lucas Hey! :)  
Riley: Do you want to come to me after school?  
Lucas: Why? :)  
Riley: Help me with math, please?  
Lucas: Of course I help you, princess._

I smile, I could always count on Lucas.

* * *

Mayas POV:

The day couldn´t go any slower in my opinion. All my thoughts is on Josh and I wonder if he thinks about me right now too. Suddenly I hear my phone beep and I pick it up to look who it is.

 _Josh: Jey gorgerous!  
Maya: Hey handsome  
Josh: So... What are u up to? :)  
Maya: I´m having biology :( . U? :)  
Josh: In school thinking about u ;)  
Josh: I´m coming to Riley tomorrow... Will I see u? :)  
Maya: Of course! I practically live there u know :)  
Josh: Ok! See u tomorrow! Love you! ;)  
Maya: Ok bye! Love you too! :)_

I´ve been so in my world that I havn´t heard a thing my teacher has said, unfortanly she seem´s to have noticed that I wasn´t following because she stands in front of me.

\- Can you name an animal that don´t have an spine, ms Hart?

I blush, she knows that I can´t do that because I wasn´t following her under the lesson.

\- No, ma´am.

She nods to herself.

\- Maybe you should pay attention when people talk next time, ms Hart.

I sight, the least thing I neede right now was awful grades. I start to daydream about Josh again and before I know it, the bell rings and the school is over. I hurry out, I catch up with Riley and we walk home together before we seperate and go home to our own houses.


	17. Studying

**Autors Note: Hi guys, I just want to say thank you for the reviwes! It get´s me motivated to write at least the first part in this serie. As you know I wrote in the last chapter about the part two in the serie, the name on part two is Breaking. It will contain a little bit of Lucaya but mostly Rucas and Joshaya. Anyway I also wrote that I will not upload part two unless at least five people want me to do that :) . So if five people review on this chapter that they want part two I will post it,but... I´m gonna put up a timeline. You guys have until sunday to decide if you want it or not. Anyway enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _She blush and looks down at her hands. She looks so perfect. She suddenly looks up._

 _\- Why did you want to be with me suddenly?_  
 _\- I´ve been thinking a lot in college about you, I realized I didn´t like seeing you with other boys. I asked one of my friends about it, and she said I was jealous. I then understood that I liked you and that I wanted to make sure no one else toke you._

 _She smiles her beautiful smile. And I feel a strong passion towards her. I don´t know how I didn´t realize that I loved her before. We sit and talk for another hour then we talk a moon walk. We hold hands and everything is perfect. When I´ve drived her home we just stare at each other for awhile._

 _\- Sup losers! She greets us._  
 _\- Maya!_  
 _\- Hello Maya want some pancakes? My mother asks her._  
 _\- Okay!_

 _As soon as we are out in the cold december air, I start to ask her questions._

 _\- How was you´re date with Josh?_  
 _\- It was okay. She says nonchalant._  
 _\- Maya! Tell me! I want to know._  
 _\- Okay. It was amazing! We ate outside on woddentable in the forest adn then we toke a walk in the moonlight!_

 _She sounds really happy, and it makes me happy that she is happy with Josh._

 _\- It sounds amazing Maya._

 _She turns to me and smiles. Her eyes have a sparkle I havn´t seen before and she looks happy._

 _\- It was Riles._

 _\- Hey! Lucas greets us but he´s looking at me._  
 _\- Hi! I respond._

 _Maya rolls her eyes._

 _\- Hey! Lucas says again._

 _I see Farkle and Zay roll their eyes, and I smile to myself. Lucas takes my hand and we leave our friends to walk to our class togehter._

 _When we arrive to our classroom I give him a quick kiss then we seperate, and walk towards our spots. We sit far away from each other and that sucks cause I´m not as good at math as Lucas is. I quickly pick up my phone from my bag and start to typ._

 _Riley: Hi! :)  
Lucas Hey! :)  
Riley: Do you want to come to me after school?  
Lucas: Why? :)  
Riley: Help me with math, please?  
Lucas: Of course I help you, princess._

 _I smile, I could always count on Lucas._

 _Josh: Hey gorgerous!  
Maya: Hey handsome  
Josh: So... What are u up to? :)  
Maya: I´m having biology :( . U? :)  
Josh: In school thinking about u ;)  
Josh: I´m coming to Riley tomorrow... Will I see u? :)  
Maya: Of course! I practically live there u know :)  
Josh: Ok! See u tomorrow! Love you! ;)  
Maya: Ok bye! Love you too! :)_

 _I´ve been so in my world that I havn´t heard a thing my teacher has said, unfortanly she seem´s to have noticed that I wasn´t following because she stands in front of me._

 _\- Can you name an animal that don´t have an spine, ms Hart?_

 _I blush, she knows that I can´t do that because I wasn´t following her under the lesson._

 _\- No, ma´am._

 _She nods to herself._

 _I sight, the least thing I need right now was awful grades. I start to daydream about Josh again and before I know it, the bell rings and the school is over._

* * *

Lucas POV:

I sit besides Riley in her room. Riley is downstairs getting us something to drink, meanwhile I´m sitting un her room, and just looking around in her room. It´s a typical teenage-girl room exept her bed which has tons of bears and bunnies. I smile to myself, it was all you could expect from Riley, she is a sweet girl, innocent and belives in everything and everyone.  
Finally I hear her footsteps outside the door. She get´s in through the door with two cups with something in it that I can´t see.

\- What´s that? I aks her.

She smiles to me and hand me one of the cups.

\- Hot chocolate.

I laugh and take a sip.

\- Thanks.  
\- Okay, should we get started? I ask her.  
\- Okay.

I help her with math, she understands almost everything exept algebra. She always get´s confused and frustraded. I explain a couple of times and after an hour she seems to understand it a little bit. I stay for dinner and walk home when the clock is around eight. I don´t want to leave, but her dad get´s very uncomfortable when I stay around when it´s late. We say goodnight and I quickly kiss her. She blush and looks down on the floor.

\- Will I see you tomorrow?

She looks up from the ground and her beautiful eyes meets mine. She smiles.

\- Of course. It´s my birthday party and you are my boyfriend. Of course you are invited.

Tomorrow, on saturday was Rileys birthday and we had planned a party for her. I had wrote a poem for her and bought a beautiful necklace.

I hug her before I leave.

\- Goodnight princess dancing sunshine. I whisper in her ear.  
\- Goodnight maddog. She whisper back.

* * *

Mayas POV:

I´m walking to Riley´s house, at first I just walked around but then my feets started walk to Riley´s house, and I didn´t stop them. I need my best friend. I climb up and knock on the window. Riley walks to the window and opens it.

\- Peaches, what are you doing here?  
\- I... I need... I can´t form the words.

Riley looks worried.

\- What´s wrong?

I sob and she hugs me.

\- My dad...  
\- What´s wrong with you´re dad peaches?  
\- My dad...  
\- Is you´re dad back in town?  
\- No...

She sits still for a minute.

\- Do you want to talk about. She asks.

I shake my head. I don´t want to talk about it right now.

\- Okay, do you want to sleep?

I nod my had. When she mentioned sleep I suddenly realized how tired I am. We get into bed and Riley turns to face me.

\- Maya, I need to know what happend with you´re dad.

I nod, I understand that she needs to hear it.

\- My dad...

* * *

 **Autors Note: Oh cliffhanger! Okay let me know what you thought and don´t forget to vote! :)**


	18. Birthday part 1

**Autors Note: Hello guys! So I havn´t got any reviwe that tells me that you want the next part in the serie, I´m gonna write part one Broken Hearts til it´s end, it´s only two more chapters left :( . I´m not gonna post part two for awhile, I´m gonna take a break I think for awhile. I love writing this story but I don´t get any respond and school is almost over so... but if you do want part two you pm me or, if you want to you can reviwe, but if you want to reviwe about part two I really want you to leave a commen on chapter seventeen. Thanks for the comments that I´ve got on the previous chapters, I always get so happy when you tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _It´s a typical teenage-girl room exept her bed which has tons of bears and bunnies. I smile to myself, it was all you could expect from Riley, she is a sweet girl, innocent and belives in everything and everyone._  
 _Finally I hear her footsteps outside the door. She get´s in through the door with two cups with something in it that I can´t see._

 _\- What´s that? I aks her._

 _She smiles to me and hand me one of the cups._

 _\- Hot chocolate._

 _I laugh and take a sip._

 _\- Thanks._

 _I help her with math, she understands almost everything exept algebra. She always get´s confused and frustraded. I explain a couple of times and after an hour she seems to understand it a little bit. I stay for dinner and walk home when the clock is around eight. I don´t want to leave, but her dad get´s very uncomfortable when I stay around when it´s late. We say goodnight and I quickly kiss her. She blush and looks down on the floor._

 _\- Will I see you tomorrow?_

 _She looks up from the ground and her beautiful eyes meets mine. She smiles._

 _\- Of course. It´s my birthday party and you are my boyfriend. Of course you are invited._

 _I hug her before I leave._

 _\- Goodnight princess dancing sunshine. I whisper in her ear._  
 _\- Goodnight maddog. She whisper back._

 _I need my best friend. I climb up and knock on the window. Riley walks to the window and opens it._

 _\- Peaches, what are you doing here?_  
 _\- I... I need... I can´t form the words._

 _Riley looks worried._

 _\- What´s wrong?_

 _I sob and she hugs me._

 _\- My dad..._  
 _\- What´s wrong with you´re dad peaches?_

 _\- Do you want to talk about. She asks._

 _I shake my head. I don´t want to talk about it right now._

 _\- Okay, do you want to sleep?_

 _I nod my had. When she mentioned sleep I suddenly realized how tired I am. We get into bed and Riley turns to face me._

 _\- Maya, I need to know what happend with you´re dad._

 _I nod, I understand that she needs to hear it._

 _\- My dad..._

* * *

Rileys POV:

I lay in bed with Maya waiting for her to tell me what´s up with her dad. I din´t pressure her, she can tell me when she feel´s ready.

\- Riley I want to tell you.  
\- Okay, I´m here Maya.

I hug her tight and she sobs.

\- Okay, I´ll just tell you. You ready?  
\- Whenever you are.

She takes a deep brethe then she turns to face me.

\- My dad... My dad is dead...

I just sit there, this was not what I expected. I don´t know how to react, he may not have been there but Maya seem´s to take it hard anyway. I hug her tight again and she breaks.

\- I know he wasn´t there but he was still my fader and it´s weird that he isn´t alive anymore.

I try to put as much of my support on my hug, I squeez her tight while she´s crying. Eventually she falls asleep and I just lay there in bed and think of everything. I look at the clock 12.a.m, I´m finally fourteen years old. But I can´t feel compleatly happy about because of Maya´s loss. I watch her sleep for awhile until I fall asleep myself. When I wake up I imidiatly see presents lay at my desk, I get up and pick it up. It was a beautiful necklace and a poem. I read the poem after I put on the necklace.

 **Your lips so soft and red,**

 **the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head.**

 **Your beauty so bright and warm,**

 **shinning through the darkest storm.**

 **Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky,**

 **when I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.**

 **My love for you is pure and true,**

 **I never stop thinking of you.**

 **The sound of your voice saying "I love you" makes my heart pound**

 **because I knew I'd truly found my one and only.**

 **I promise to love you for every moment of forever**

 **and when everything else crumbles, I will never.**

 **I am your armor to protect you from harm,**

 **like you are to me, a lucky charm.**

 **For you are my heart, my soul,**

 **baby you are my whole world.**

My heart flutter when I read the poem it´s so beautiful and I cry a little bit cause this shows how much Lucas really loves me. I smile put down the poem and goes back to bed where I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Mayas POV:

When I wake up Riley is still sleeping besides me, when I look at her I see a necklace I´ve never seen before. It´s a silver chain with an big silver heart locket. The locket has an inscription on it and I read, carefull to not wake Riley up.

 _Forever in my heart_

I smile at how cheesy it is and I can only think of one person who would give this to Riley. Lucas. When I look around the room I see a piece of paper lay on her desk. A piece of paper I´m sure I´ve havn´t seen before. I walk to the desk and pick up the paper to read it. When I´m done my smile is even wider. I know Riley has both seen it and read it, because I assuem it went with the necklace. I watch Riley sleep for a while, she has a big smile on her face and I assuem she´s thinking of Lucas. But at the same time I feel a little jealous, I don´t see Josh every day like they do. I go back to bed and pick up my phone.

 _Maya: I miss you  
_ _Josh: Is something wrong Maya?  
Maya: No, it´s just that, I miss you._  
 _Josh: I miss you too :)_  
 _Maya: Will you always love me?_  
 _Josh: Why do you ask?_  
 _Maya: Will you?_  
 _Josh: Oh my god, did you cheat?!_  
 _Maya: What?! No! I just need to know!_  
 _Josh: Of course I will! ;)_  
 _Maya: Even if I make mistakes?_  
 _Josh: Okay...Now you´re starting to freak me out. Did you cheat on me?_  
 _Maya: No! I´m just worried you soon will realize that I´m too young for you..._  
 _Josh: Maya...I love you..._  
 _Maya: Will you always do that?_  
 _Josh: Always... :)_

I lay down an let out a sight of relif, I don´t want him too realize that he made a mistake going out with me. Now that I got a taste of him I can´t survive without him. I glare at Riley, she´s snoring a little bit with a smile on her face. I´m happy she and Lucas worked it out and that she´s happy. After all, she is my little plant.

* * *

 **Autors Note: Soo guys, that was chapter eighteen...What did you thought of it? What did you think of the Joshaya moment? Or the poem from Lucas? And what do you guys think Maya meant when she asked Josh if he will always love her? Even if she makes mistakes? Let me know! :) Thanks for stopping by and read my story and have a good evening guys! Love DreamStories999**


	19. Birthday part 2

_Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _\- Riley I want to tell you._  
 _\- Okay, I´m here Maya._

 _I hug her tight and she sobs._

 _\- Okay, I´ll just tell you. You ready?_  
 _\- Whenever you are._

 _She takes a deep brethe then she turns to face me._

 _\- My dad... My dad is dead..._

 _I just sit there, this was not what I expected. I don´t know how to react, he may not have been there but Maya seem´s to take it hard anyway. I hug her tight again and she breaks._

 _I try to put as much of my support on my hug, I squeez her tight while she´s crying. Eventually she falls asleep and I just lay there in bed and think of everything. I look at the clock 12.a.m, I´m finally fourteen years old. But I can´t feel compleatly happy about because of Maya´s loss. I watch her sleep for awhile until I fall asleep myself. When I wake up I imidiatly see presents lay at my desk, I get up and pick it up. It was a beautiful necklace and a poem. I read the poem after I put on the necklace._

 _ **Your lips so soft and red,**_

 _ **the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head.**_

 _ **Your beauty so bright and warm,**_

 _ **shinning through the darkest storm.**_

 _ **Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky,**_

 _ **when I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.**_

 _ **My love for you is pure and true,**_

 _ **I never stop thinking of you.**_

 _ **The sound of your voice saying "I love you" makes my heart pound**_

 _ **because I knew I'd truly found my one and only.**_

 _My heart flutter when I read the poem it´s so beautiful and I cry a little bit cause this shows how much Lucas really loves me. I smile put down the poem and goes back to bed where I fall asleep with a smile on my face._

 _When I wake up Riley is still sleeping besides me, when I look at her I see a necklace I´ve never seen before. It´s a silver chain with an big silver heart locket. The locket has an inscription on it and I read, carefull to not wake Riley up._

 _Forever in my heart_

 _I smile at how cheesy it is and I can only think of one person who would give this to Riley. Lucas. When I look around the room I see a piece of paper lay on her desk. A piece of paper I´m sure I´ve havn´t seen before._

 _I watch Riley sleep for a while, she has a big smile on her face and I assuem she´s thinking of Lucas. But at the same time I feel a little jealous, I don´t see Josh every day like they do. I go back to bed and pick up my phone._

 _Maya: I miss you_  
 _Josh: Is something wrong Maya?_  
 _Maya: No, it´s just that, I miss you._  
 _Josh: I miss you too :)_  
 _Maya: Will you always love me?_  
 _Josh: Why do you ask?_  
 _Maya: Will you?_  
 _Josh: Oh my god, did you cheat?!_  
 _Maya: What?! No! I just need to know!_  
 _Josh: Of course I will! ;)_  
 _Maya: Even if I make mistakes?_  
 _Josh: Okay...Now you´re starting to freak me out. Did you cheat on me?_  
 _Maya: No! I´m just worried you soon will realize that I´m too young for you..._  
 _Josh: Maya...I love you..._  
 _Maya: Will you always do that?_  
 _Josh: Always... :)_

 _I lay down an let out a sight of relif, I don´t want him too realize that he made a mistake going out with me. Now that I got a taste of him I can´t survive without him. I glare at Riley, she´s snoring a little bit with a smile on her face. I´m happy she and Lucas worked it out and that she´s happy. After all, she is my little plant._

* * *

Josh POV:

After I sent the last text to Maya, I just lay in my bed. What did she mean? Did she want to break up but didn´t have the courage to say it right to my face? I get dizzy by all of my qustions. I never thought it would be this confusing to be in a relationship with someone you loved. I sight and turn around so that I face the wall instead. Should I call Riley and ask her what it meant? I think about for awhile but after a glance at the clock I see that it´s to late to call. I let out another sight and roll around to find a comfortable spot to sleep. After a while I give up and just lay down and stare at the celing again. I feel myself getting more and more tired, and after just a couple of minutes I fall asleep, dreaming about Maya.

I wake up by the sound of my rommates getting ready to head out. I decided to stay at my dorm since I didn´t want to bother Cory and Topanga. I groan and sit up, I take a look around me. My room is a mess, with clothes all over the floor and food traces everywhere. I sight, I know that I have to clean someday but I also know that I´m not gonna do it today since it´s my niece birthday. I get dressed and walk down to the kitchen to make some food. On my way downstairs I bump into one of my rommates. She is one of my best friends and she often give´s me advice about Maya.

\- Hi. She says with an smile.  
\- Hello, why are you so happy?  
\- I´m gonna go on a date with John!  
\- Have fun Emelie.  
\- Trust me, I will.  
\- Hey, could you help me with a thing? I ask her.  
\- Sure! Is it about Maya? She teases me.  
\- Yes actually it is.

I show her my phone. She looks more and more confused as she reaches the end of the texts. Finally she looks up from my phone. I put it in my pocket again and raise one of my eyebrow. She looks weird but I can´t tell why.

\- Soo?  
\- Look, Josh...I really don´t know why she wrote that...I seriosly don´t have a single clue.  
\- Oh.  
\- Hey, I think you should ask her.

I think about it, I want anwser and maybe that´s the best way to get it.

\- Okay, I will ask her.  
\- Good. Good luck.

She pats me on my shoulder before she leaves. I walk to the kitchen and prepare some pancakes. After I´m done I head out and start walking to Riley´s house, determinate to get some anwsers.

* * *

Lucas POV:

I´m feeling nerveous as I walk to Riley´s house. I wonder if she got my present? And if she liked it. What if she didn´t like it? I take a deep breathe to calm myself down and I relax. I see Riley´s house and I start moving faster. I long to see her. I looked at her when she slept yesterday but that wasn´t quite the same. I sight, the only way to find out if she liked my present is to look if she wears it. I glance at my clock, almost one. Riley didn´t say what time I should be there, just that I should be early. I knock on the door instead of coming through the window. Topanga opens the door and she looks happy that I listened on Riley.

\- Riley! She yells.  
\- Coming!

I smile, if I know Riley right she´s gonna hurry to get to the door as fast as she can. When I look beside Topanga I see that I´m right. Riley runs as fast as she dares on her tall legs.

\- Hey. I greet her.  
\- Hi. She says with an soft voice.  
\- Hey. I dont know what I´m gonna say besides that.  
\- You don´t have an present with you? Topanga asks me.

I blush.

\- I...I kind... I kind of... I stutter.  
\- He´s alredy giving me a present. Riley interupts me.

Topanga looks at me with interest.

\- Really? What did you gave to her?  
\- Um, I wrote a poem.

I rub the back of my neck. I´m felling very uncomfortable right now. I look at Riley, she´s looking at me. She smiles at me, encourage me to continue.

\- That´s romantic. Tpanga coments.  
\- Yeah, I also gave her a necklace.  
\- Can I see it?

I look at Riley.

\- That depends on if Riley is wearing it or not.  
\- Can I?  
\- Sure mom.

Moment of truth, this will show if Riley loves me or not. Topanga seem´s to think the same as me. Riley puts her hair away, so that you can see her neck and the back of her neck. She isn´t wearing the necklace.


	20. We re Broken Hearts

_Previous on Broken Hearts:_

 _On my way downstairs I bump into one of my rommates. She is one of my best friends and she often give´s me advice about Maya._

 _\- Hi. She says with an smile._  
 _\- Hello, why are you so happy?_  
 _\- I´m gonna go on a date with John!_  
 _\- Have fun Emelie._  
 _\- Trust me, I will._  
 _\- Hey, could you help me with a thing? I ask her._  
 _\- Sure! Is it about Maya? She teases me._  
 _\- Yes actually it is._

 _I show her my phone. She looks more and more confused as she reaches the end of the texts. Finally she looks up from my phone. I put it in my pocket again and raise one of my eyebrow. She looks weird but I can´t tell why._

 _\- Soo?_  
 _\- Look, Josh...I really don´t know why she wrote that...I seriosly don´t have a single clue._  
 _\- Oh._  
 _\- Hey, I think you should ask her._

 _I think about it, I want anwser and maybe that´s the best way to get it._

 _\- Okay, I will ask her._  
 _\- Good. Good luck._

 _\- Hey. I greet her._  
 _\- Hi. She says with an soft voice._  
 _\- Hey. I dont know what I´m gonna say besides that._  
 _\- You don´t have an present with you? Topanga asks me._

 _I blush._

 _\- I...I kind... I kind of... I stutter._  
 _\- He´s alredy giving me a present. Riley interupts me._

 _Topanga looks at me with interest._

 _\- Really? What did you gave to her?_  
 _\- Um, I wrote a poem._

 _\- Can I see it?_

 _I look at Riley._

 _\- That depends on if Riley is wearing it or not._  
 _\- Can I?_  
 _\- Sure mom._

 _Moment of truth, this will show if Riley loves me or not. Topanga seem´s to think the same as me. Riley puts her hair away, so that you can see her neck and the back of her neck. She isn´t wearing the necklace._

* * *

Lucas POV:

I let out a gasp. Whe isn´t Riley wearing my necklace? I glance at Topanga, she´s staring at her daughters neck with an confused look on her face. I feel hurt, and I look away from Topanga and Riley´s neck. I feel like it´s to much and I run to Riley´s room and lock myself in. I sit in the bay window and cry. Does this mean that Riley dosn´t love me? It feels like I´ve been crying for hours when I finally get up from the bay window. But I don´t get out to Riley and Topanga, I lay down on Riley´s bed and starts to cry again. While I´m crying I take in Riley´s smell. She smells wonderful like strawberries and vainilla. Eventually I fall asleep. I wake up by a knock on the door. I get up and open the door. Riley is standing outside with red eyes and I know that she´s been crying as much as me.

\- We... We need to talk... She says.

* * *

Topangas POV:

I stare at my daughters neck. Where´s the necklace Lucas talked about. I feel him looking at me and I know he´s waiting for an reaction but I honestly don´t know how to react on this. Suddenly Lucas runs to Rielys room and locks himself in. I sight, why can´t their realtionsip be simple and without heartbreaks all the time?

\- Riley honey?  
\- Yes mom?  
\- Where is the necklace?  
\- It should be on my neck.  
\- Oh, well... It isn´t.

She quikly stands up.

\- What?! Oh no! Lucas must be crushed! She screams.  
\- Yeah... he is, honey.

She starts crying. I hold my arms out to embrace her and she hugs me. We sit down on the couch and she breaks. She sobs and I try to comfort her as much as I can.

\- Where is the necklace honey?  
\- I think it fell off when I slept, maybe.  
\- Okay, we´ll take it later.

We sit there and hold each other for a couple of minutes and she never stops crying. Eventually she falls asleep and I let her sleep half an hour before I wake her up.

\- Riley... Sweetie.  
\- Um?  
\- You need to talk to Lucas.

She sights and get´s up. I roll my eyes, it´s not the end of the world.

\- Okay... Wish me good luck...  
\- Good luck honey. I´ll be outside if you need anything.  
\- Thanks mom.

I sight. Then I walk to Auggies room to take care of him.

* * *

Rileys POV:

\- We... We need to talk... I say.  
\- Okay... Come in.

He gestures for me to come in, and I walk in.

\- Look... I begin.  
\- I´m sorry. We both say in unision.  
\- I´sorry Riley, you probably had a good reason why you didn´t wear the necklace.  
\- I´m sorry Lucas, I think it fell off when I slept.

He hugs me tight and I don´t want him to ever let go. Eventually he does and I immediately miss he´s embrace. I walk to my bed and see the necklace lay on the floor beside my bed. I pick it up and holds it in front of Lucas.

\- Want to help me?  
\- Anytime.

He helps me put it on, and I put my hand over it.

\- I will always keep this close.  
\- Close to you´re heart.  
\- And I will never take it off. And if I do, I´m a broken heart.  
\- **We´re** broken hearts.  
\- We.  
\- Will you always love me Lucas?  
\- Always. Will you always love me?

I smile softly to him.

\- Always.

* * *

 **Autors Note: Hi guys! So that´s the end of part one Broken Hearts! Let me know if you want part two! Love you guys! :)**


End file.
